mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A go-go Sim
Hey, 'sup? |} HELLO PROVING, PROVING, oh oh Hiya pals!!!! The skyer or else ARE HERE sO comment me anyway and bla bla bla soooooooo COMMENT !!!!!! THATS ALL BAY BAY Peace XD *bites A go-go Sim's face* nom nom nom Sim Request Oh yes sorry I totally forget amm is like the Poppy one ;) *yES you know..... Greeting saying hello ur something :°) Random Reply Oh, yeah, geeky's my second interest. --JenKunoichi351 23:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) °Mine too I also denominate "Hiperofun-geeky" and spooky is the third (If the game could have it) Greeting´s from friends Hi.How are you? ´m uk And iou??--A go-go Sim 21:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Halloween I'm fine.How was your Halloween night? *Very cool, everybody dance teh old "Thriller" go trick or treat, And I slept ar 3:00am or 4:00 I dont´ remmember and yours??--A go-go Sim 22:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I also went trick or treating mostly at Hackensack,where my older cousin lives.After that,i went to my other cousin's Halloween/birthday party.All the kids there were also dancing to "Thriller". *yes, everybody dances that oldy song, INCLUDING MY PARENTS!!!, that was embarassing!! u_u--A go-go Sim 22:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I know,right?That song was by Micheal Jackson. *Yes it was on the 80´s but has a cool rhytm!--A go-go Sim 22:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Totally! *I used to be scared of that dang video, but at the 8 years i lose my fear to the video, and I started to dance. My brother, Davi said that I like a Zombie (ugh I hate him)--A go-go Sim 22:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) What was your costume? *A pun of a witch but I used to see more like a vampire , or that was my mom said, I want to dress like Wendalyn ya know!--A go-go Sim 22:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Wow!Guess what I dressed up as? ¨*Nah, no idea o_o ??? of what, tell me I am very curious --A go-go Sim 22:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) A skeleton bride,not a zombie bride,though. *Cool, a neighboor that is too a fan of MySims, try to dress as Goth Boy, he looks more like VIOLET he didn´y put any percing and he put purple shades haha --A go-go Sim 22:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) man,I wish I could have seen the person. ¨Yes he totally ridicoulus, well the A go.go sim needs to go.go BAY BAY!! see ya tomorrow,maybe! Hi! Hey!I just came back from school.Man was it boring! *Totally, mAth and geography ..... ugh i dislike that dang materies IWeLL Use to conect on nigths because m mom always said "Do your homework first" oviously I do it (wrong but I do it) What grade are you in?(I'm in 8th grade). * = I´m a 8° grader girl =) (o teeneager) I'm thirteen years old.And you? *13, Mah birthday is in September 26 but... I´M THE MOST LITTLE OF MY CLASS my birthday is on may 31.I think that I'm almost the shortest in my class besides a boy in my class. *hey!!, have you see that "MySims Reality" the part 2 of Morcubus, it´s cool Man!!! It´ appears Chaz, Roxie, and goth Boy 3 of mah faves!!!! yeah,I've seen it! ¨*Cool Iggy won the past it´s cool that guy too!!